Love through Law
by ThePotterSwanPrincess
Summary: A Marriage law is passed and Hermione is placed with ex death eater Draco Malfoy when she returns for a final year at Hogwarts. Can love blossom between the two? Post war, Fred survives.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so hope you all like it. This chapter will be an introduction to the story and my version of Hermione and sorry it's long (I got a bit carried away).**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine (sadly)**

**Love through Law**

**Chapter 1**

Life at the burrow was good. Hermione had grown accustomed to being around the Weasleys and though she missed her parents, she now thought of herself as one of the family. The war had shaken many families and so wizarding communities were now closer than ever. Soon all the known death eaters would be rounded up and life could progress as normal. Well as normal as it could be since she was a witch who fought in a war with a magic wand. Even now it seemed so surreal. Hermione had decided to go back to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year and to mainly get her life back on track. It was a day till she returned to brewing potions, learning charms and transfiguring a toad into a chair. Just one day, too long it seemed.

After Hermione repacked her bag for the seventh time that evening, she reluctantly sighed when she was called for dinner, along with Fred and George. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Mrs Weasleys cooking but it was the fact that she was stressed that she would forget something in the morning. Hermione looked up as heavy footsteps thundered past as if an earthquake had started. By this she knew Fred and George had made their way down to dinner although she still didn't feel like joining them. Soon quiet footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs and the soft hum of Molly Weasleys voice called.

"Hermione dear, don't work yourself up about it. I know this may be your final year but it is also your final chance to relax and learn"

"I know Molly it's just this is a big thing for me. It was always a place full of happy memories and since the war I don't want anything to change. I liked things the way they were before, when I had my parent and all my friends"

"You'll lose people in life sweetheart, and all of you have been forced to grow up so fast, too fast. But this final year is a perfect opportunity to be free of all the bad and accept the new person you have become, the more mature and strong character who you now are. Now come along dinner will be getting cool."

The older woman smiled warmly and left the room, pulling the door to, softly. Molly was a great friend who had stepped up to fill a gap left by her parents and turned into a loving other during her last stay at the burrow. She was a huge influence and her welcoming and heart-warming acceptance of everyone was something that Hermione looked up to. Hermione smiled to herself and made her way downstairs to one of the most delicious meals she had ever had.

The next morning Hermione woke as the sun was rising and enjoyed the view before making sure everything was packed, changing into some comfortable clothes and making her way downstairs for an early breakfast. She enjoyed mornings like this when she was the only one up. It helped her to relax and clear her head.

It was hours before the boys awoke, Harry had arrived just after dinner but by that time Hermione was frantically unpacking and re-packing for the hundredth time. Eventually they all set off to catch the Hogwarts Express for the final time. As they settled down on the train with only herself, Ron, Harry and Ginny who was dating Harry in the compartment, Hermione relaxed due to the familiarity situation. Her relationship with Ron had been put on hold after the war as neither of the two were ready for a solid relationship.

After sleeping for most of the journey, Hermione was woken up on time to change into her robes and collect her luggage. They exited the train as a four and climbed aboard the carriages. Most students could now see the thestrals due to the war and were fascinated by them. For Hermione they just reminded her of the death and suffering that the war had caused and how many young lives were affected. Harry seemed to agree with her view on the thestrals and they both shared a sad smile to honour the dead before setting off on their final journey towards Hogwarts.

**If you find any mistakes let me know. Please review ;) Questions and criticism are all welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short but sweet. I'm sorry this is short I may be able to post another chapter up sooner than normal. Hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine (sadly)**

**Love through Law**

**Chapter 2**

The stars gleamed through the ceiling as everyone ate the food that had just appeared in front of them. The Sorting Ceremony had finished although strangely the sorting hat had still been left out. Hermione smiled at the familiar faces surrounding her. She was most interested in the young couple in front of her. Harry and Ginny had been sitting quietly and whispering in each other's ears, when Ron noticed he rolled his eyes but Hermione found the couple adorable and was glad Harry was finally happy after the war. Once everyone had finished eating, McGonagall stood up and announced "I have appointed fifth year students to escort the first years to their dorms as I wish that all sixth and seventh year students stay behind. Thank you." After the war Hermione had grown more observant than she had been before and immediately noticed that something was off with the tone of Professor McGonagall's voice. She stared worriedly straight at the head table and caught eye-contact with the Professor. McGonagall's eyes gleamed sadly at the young witch and though she tried to stop it, fear crept into Hermione's eyes.

"Students, I have important news." McGonagall announced seriously. Almost immediately the hall fell silent and impatient stares glared up at the Hogwarts Headmistress. Hermione's breathing pace quickened and she closed her eyes and waited for another piece of bad news. "Due to wizarding, issues lately," McGonagall paused, "The Ministry of Magic have decided that a marriage law is needed. For those who don't know, this means all muggleborns are expected to marry a pureblood. The sorting hat has been chosen to select witches and wizards that have similar personalities. No relationship status will be considered and these couples will have to follow regulations. If you refuse to marry then you and your partner shall be sent to Azkaban for not following Ministry rules." Professor McGonagall took a deep breath as every student was glaring at her with hurt, anger and confusion plastered on their faces. "A new section has been added to the building to house the couples. Parents have been informed and now the only thing left to do is select the couples. I am deeply sorry."

At these words the hall exploded but Hermione sat still. _Marriage_ she thought, my life is over. I`ll fail all my exams due to arguments. She drew a shaky breath. "Enough" McGonagall shouted. "This must be done." She started reading out names of purebloods, the results was either their partners name or inconclusive which meant they were destined for someone else. Ginny was inconclusive probably due to her and Harry being destined. Hermione was looking at the ground waiting to hear her name. Then it came. _Hermione Granger_ the sorting hat bellowed. She looked up to see Malfoy sat with shocked cold eyes digging right into hers. The hall exploded again this time Gryffindor against Slytherin. Arguments flared and when the hall finally fell silent, Hermione stood up to walk over to the front of the hall. All eyes were set on her, she couldn't cope. So she didn't. After a few steps towards the front she turning quickly and fled the hall. She ran and ran until she reached the hidden lake where she slumped on the ground and stared into the water. She felt lost for the first time since she was bullied in school. She had no parents, no future and no life.

**If you find any mistakes let me know. Please please review they really help ;) Questions and criticism are all welcome. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This part will be from Draco`s point of view so hope you like it. Enjoy! Sorry its short again, I found it harder to write from Draco`s POV without slipping out of character. :(**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine (sadly)**

**Love through Law**

**Chapter 3**

He thought he was about to thrown up. Granger. The hat had just said Granger. He looked up and caught eye contact with her, she looked so, so helpless. It was like she was lost. Pain, fear and confusion blazed in her eyes as the two stared at each other. Grey into brown, while the hall exploded around them and after finally quieting down all Draco wanted to do was shout. Anger pursed through every vein in his body as the girl, well woman she was now, rose to her feet. Draco stared at her, along with the rest of the hall, and could tell the cogs were turning in her head, she was lost in thought. Then she did it. She ran straight out. Draco sighed and wished with his whole heart he could run too. Run from marriage, from his parents. What would his father say, something embarrassing and discriminating probably. And his mother, oh she would fuss so much and pretend that it wasn't a law that the two were marrying for but love. _Love _what did it even mean. His parents had never married for love and Draco hardly knew anything about the concept. But Granger. God help him, he had to marry her. Similar personalities, McGonagall had said but Draco could see no way that him and Granger were similar.

While Draco was daydreaming war had broken out again in the great hall. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cleverly avoided getting involved in the brawl between the two other houses. McGonagall was frantically trying to regain control over the fight but failing. Curses were being fired, lighting up the hall like a firework display.

"Silence" a voice bellowed which made Draco wake from his daydreaming state and stared around the hall. It was a mess; obviously duelling had taken place between the feuding houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. McGonagall woke the dazed students that had suffered attacks and before carrying on with the marriage sorting turned to Draco. "If you would go after..."

"Yes" Draco interrupted. He had to get away from all the glaring eyes and empathetic faces. Draco practically ran out the hall and headed towards the dungeons before stopping. If he had to marry Granger then he would have to talk to her at least. He turned and headed towards the grounds to get some air to think but as he walked outside he noticed footprints in the wet grass. Realizing they were Grangers he followed them and reached the lake.

He saw Granger sat on the edge of the lake moonlight beaming over "The Golden Girl". He noticed she looked older, more mature but also lonely, much like how the war had affected him. This was a broken girl. A girl who had been bullied her whole life, mostly by him, a girl who had lost so much and for the first time he felt ashamed of what he had done. And now she had to marry him, and him her. That was the moment that made him walk over towards her. Most people would have wanted to turn and leave her, but that wasn't what he did. She hated him but he walked up to her. He had to marry her for god's sake.

**If you find any mistakes let me know. I also want to know if I got Draco`s character right so please review they really help ;) Questions and criticism are all welcome. Thank you.**


End file.
